A variety of fittings and connectors have previously been developed for joining fluid-conveying pipes and other components. Common connectors include couplings, crosses, elbows, tees, unions and wyes. These connectors are used to join two lengths of pipe, such as PVC pipe for carrying fluids. Elbows are used to account for direction changes in the pipe string. Common elbow fittings are at fixed angles and include 90 degree elbows, 45 degree elbows, and 22½ degree elbows.
Flexible couplings, such as those manufactured by Fernco, also exist in the marketplace. While flexible, these couplings are limited in their range of motion to approximately 5 degrees and cost significantly more than standard PVC pipe. Further, these couplings require pipe clamps to be placed at each end of the fitting to secure the coupling to the pipe, and are made of rubber.
Swivel or ball fittings, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,565, have also been used to allow for connecting pipes that are not aligned at angles which are common to elbow fittings as discussed above. However, these types of fittings have multiple additional parts and components, such as o-rings, compression fittings and the like, that can create additional opportunities for leakage.